duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
List of OCG Set Galleries
This is a list of all set galleries in the Japanese Trading Card Game. *'See Also:' **List of Duel Masters OCG Sets **List of TCG Set Galleries DM Sets *DM-01 Base Set Gallery (OCG) *DM-02 Master of Evolution Gallery (OCG) *DM-03 Master of Destruction Gallery (OCG) *DM-04 Challenge of Black Shadow Gallery (OCG) *DM-05 Return of the Survivor Gallery (OCG) *DM-06 Invincible Soul Gallery (OCG) *DM-07 Invincible Charge Gallery (OCG) *DM-08 Invincible Legend Gallery (OCG) *DM-09 Invincible Blood Gallery (OCG) *DM-10 Eternal Arms Gallery (OCG) *DM-11 Eternal Wave Gallery (OCG) *DM-12 Eternal Vortex Gallery (OCG) *DM-13 Eternal Phoenix Gallery (OCG) *DM-14 Generate Gear Gallery (OCG) *DM-15 Secret of Hidden Gear Gallery (OCG) *DM-16 Origin of Perfect Gear Gallery (OCG) *DM-17 The Over-Technocross Gallery (OCG) *DM-18 Best Challenger Gallery (OCG) *DM-19 Spectacle Nova Gallery (OCG) *DM-20 The Ultimate Nova Gallery (OCG) *DM-21 History of Devil Nova Gallery (OCG) *DM-22 The Dragonic Nova Gallery (OCG) *DM-23 The End of the Universe Gallery (OCG) *DM-24 Violence Heaven Gallery (OCG) file:dm24symbol.gif *DM-25 Violence Creator Gallery (OCG) file:dm25symbol.gif *DM-26 Dragonic Wars Gallery (OCG) file:dm26symbol.gif *DM-27 Perfect Heaven Gallery (OCG) file:dm27symbol.gif *DM-28 Battle Galaxy Gallery (OCG) file:dm28symbol.gif *DM-29 Rock-on Heroes Gallery (OCG) file:dm29symbol.gif *DM-30 Ultra Duel Gallery (OCG) file:dm30symbol.gif *DM-31 Greatest Champion Gallery (OCG) file:dm31symbol.gif *DM-32 Evolution Saga Gallery (OCG) file:dm32symbol.gif *DM-33 Rising Dragon Gallery (OCG) file:dm33symbol.gif *DM-34 Cross Generation Gallery (OCG) file:dm34symbol.gif *DM-35 Neverending Saga Gallery (OCG) file:dm35symbol.gif *DM-36 Psychic Shock Gallery (OCG) 15px *DM-37 Dark Emperor Gallery (OCG) 15px *DM-38 Angelic Wars Gallery (OCG) 15px *DM-39 Psychic Splash Gallery (OCG) 15px DMR Sets Episode 1 *DMR-01 Episode 1: First Contact Gallery (OCG) *DMR-02 Episode 1: Dark Side Gallery (OCG) *DMR-03 Episode 1: Gaial Victory Gallery (OCG) *DMR-04 Episode 1: Rising Hope Gallery (OCG) Episode 2 *DMR-05 Episode 2: Golden Age Gallery (OCG) *DMR-06 Episode 2: Victory Rush Gallery (OCG) *DMR-07 Episode 2: Golden Dragon Gallery (OCG) **DMR-07 Episode 2: Golden Dragon CoroCoro Version Gallery (OCG) *DMR-08 Episode 2: Great Miracle Gallery (OCG) Episode 3 *DMR-09 Episode 3: Rage vs God Gallery (OCG) *DMR-10 Episode 3: Dead & Beat Gallery (OCG) *DMR-11 Episode 3: Ultra V Master Gallery (OCG) *DMR-12 Episode 3: Omega Climax Gallery (OCG) Dragon Saga *DMR-13 Dragsolution Gaiginga Gallery (OCG) *DMR-14 Wild Dragon Gaiglen Gallery (OCG) *DMR-15 Double Swords Ohginga Gallery (OCG) *DMR-16極 Super Battle Guynext x Goku Gallery (OCG) *DMR-16真 Super Battle Guynext x Shin Gallery (OCG) Revolution *DMR-17 Burning Dogiragon!! Gallery (OCG) *DMR-18 Seize the Moment, Miradante!! Gallery (OCG) *DMR-19 Forbidden Dokindam X Gallery (OCG) *DMR-20 Gyuujinmaru's True Identity!! Gallery (OCG) Revolution Final *DMR-21 Team Hamukatsu and Dogiragon Buster Gallery (OCG) *DMR-22 World is Zero!! Blackout!! Gallery (OCG) *DMR-23 Dogiragolden VS Dormageddon X Gallery (OCG) DMRP Sets Duel Masters *DMRP-01 Here Come the Jokers!! Gallery (OCG) *DMRP-02 All So Truly B・A・D Labyrinth!! Gallery (OCG) *DMRP-03 Feeling Joejoe Meraventure!! Gallery (OCG) *DMRP-04裁 The Rise of Master Dragon!! ~Judgment for Justice~ Gallery (OCG) *DMRP-04魔 The Rise of Master Dolszak!! ~Demon Phoenix of Moonless Night~ Gallery (OCG) Twinpact Series *DMRP-05 Gokai!! Joragon Go Fight!! Gallery (OCG) *DMRP-06 Strike Back Galaxy 卍・Inferno・Annihilation!! Gallery (OCG) *DMRP-07 Ghira Ghira Ghiramessiah and Finaling QX!! Gallery (OCG) *DMRP-08 The Showdown! Baraghiara!! Invincible OraOra Ringfinity ∞ Gallery (OCG) Gacharange Series *DMRP-09 New Zone Was Born! Super GR and Orega Ora!! Gallery (OCG) *DMRP-10 Blue C.A.P and Black DaiBanZai Gallery (OCG) *DMRP-11 Zero Birth! Maji's Jornado 1059!! Gallery (OCG) *DMRP-12 SuperSuperSuper Top! The Awakening Joghiragon vs. Zeeron Bang-Tan Gallery (OCG) DMC Sets *DMC-01 Shobu's Blaze Deck Gallery (OCG) *DMC-02 Kokujo's Darkness Deck Gallery (OCG) *DMC-03 Shobu's Blaze Power-Up Pack Gallery (OCG) *DMC-04 Kokujo's Darkness Power-Up Pack Gallery (OCG) *DMC-05 Lightning Thunder Deck Gallery (OCG) *DMC-06 Dragon Strikes Deck Gallery (OCG) *DMC-07 Eternal Insects Deck Gallery (OCG) *DMC-08 Endless Black Hole Deck Gallery (OCG) *DMC-09 Shobu's Dragon Legend Deck Gallery (OCG) *DMC-10 Hakuoh's Holy Spirit Deck Gallery (OCG) *DMC-11 Shobu's Dragon Legend Power-Up Pack Gallery (OCG) *DMC-12 Hakuoh's Holy Spirit Power-Up Pack Gallery (OCG) *DMC-13 CoroCoro New Generation Pack Gallery (OCG) *DMC-14 Crimson Armorloids Deck Gallery (OCG) *DMC-15 Eternal Dragons Deck Gallery (OCG) *DMC-16 Guardian Blue Deck Gallery (OCG) *DMC-17 Dark Warriors Deck Gallery (OCG) *DMC-18 Shobu's Holy Dragon Deck Gallery (OCG) *DMC-19 Zakira's Dragon Commander Deck Gallery (OCG) *DMC-20 Shobu's Holy Dragon Power-Up Pack Gallery (OCG) *DMC-21 Zakira's Dragon Commander Power-Up Pack Gallery (OCG) *DMC-22 Hell Boost Half Deck Gallery (OCG) *DMC-23 Speed Burn Half Deck Gallery (OCG) *DMC-24 Illusion Blue Half Deck Gallery (OCG) *DMC-25 Shobu's Fullmetal Fire Deck Gallery (OCG) *DMC-26 Hakuoh's Angel Kingdom Deck Gallery (OCG) *DMC-27 CoroCoro Dream Pack Gallery (OCG) *DMC-28 Grand Devil Finisher Gallery (OCG) *DMC-29 Arc Seraphim Reverser Gallery (OCG) *DMC-30 Tyranno Drake Crusher Gallery (OCG) *DMC-31 Great Mecha-O Eraser Gallery (OCG) *DMC-32 Mars Flash Gallery (OCG) *DMC-33 Edge of Dragon Gallery (OCG) *DMC-34 CoroCoro Dream Pack 2: Eternal Legacy Gallery (OCG) *DMC-35 Beginner Beat Slash Deck Gallery (OCG) *DMC-36 Heaven of Dragon Gallery (OCG) *DMC-37 Violence Angel Gallery (OCG) *DMC-38 Castle of Demon Gallery (OCG) *DMC-39 Victory Soul Gallery (OCG) *DMC-40 Heavy Death Metal Gallery (OCG) *DMC-41 Wild Kingdom Gallery (OCG) *DMC-42 CoroCoro Dream Pack 3: Eternal Gear Gallery (OCG) *DMC-43 Never Ending Hero Gallery (OCG) *DMC-44 Endless All Delete Gallery (OCG) *DMC-45 Battle of Yamato Soul Gallery (OCG) *DMC-46 Arcadias Knights Gallery (OCG) *DMC-47 Heroes Cross Pack - Shobu Gallery (OCG) *DMC-48 Heroes Cross Pack - Zakira Gallery (OCG) *DMC-49 Force of Dragon Gallery (OCG) *DMC-50 Perfect Angel Gallery (OCG) *DMC-51 Force of Dragon Entry Pack Gallery (OCG) *DMC-52 Perfect Angel Entry Pack Gallery (OCG) *DMC-53 Legend Chronicle Shobu Gallery (OCG) *DMC-54 Legend Chronicle Rival Gallery (OCG) *DMC-55 CoroCoro Legend 7 Gallery (OCG) *DMC-56 The Samurai Legend Gallery (OCG) *DMC-57 The God Kingdom Gallery (OCG) *DMC-58 Mad Rock Chester Gallery (OCG) *DMC-59 Samurai Ambitious Gallery (OCG) 15px *DMC-60 Eternal Death Gallery (OCG) 15px *DMC-61 CoroCoro Dream Pack 4: Eternal Heaven Gallery (OCG) 15px *DMC-62 Ultra NEX Gallery (OCG) 15px *DMC-63 Lunatic God Gallery (OCG) 15px *DMC-64 CoroCoro Legend 7: Dynamite Movie Gallery (OCG) 15px *DMC-65 The Movie Deck: Ultra Fire Spirits Gallery (OCG) 15px *DMC-66 Duel Masters: Super Best Gallery (OCG) 15px *DMC-67 Dramatic Wars: Fire and Dragon Gallery (OCG) 15px *DMC-68 Dramatic Wars: Angel and Demon Gallery (OCG) 15px DMD Decks Episode 1 *DMD-01 Start Dash Deck: Fire & Nature Gallery (OCG) *DMD-02 Start Dash Deck: Water & Darkness Gallery (OCG) *DMD-03 Strong Metal Deck: Explosive Dash Gallery (OCG) *DMD-04 Strong Metal Deck: Strongest National Sport Gallery (OCG) Episode 2 *DMD-05 Rising Dash Deck: Infinite Attack! Gallery (OCG) *DMD-06 Rising Dash Deck: Counterattack Block! Gallery (OCG) *DMD-07 Deformation Deck Set: Ogre DX Dragon Gallery (OCG) *DMD-08 Deformation Deck Set: Ogre DX Angel Gallery (OCG) Episode 3 *DMD-09 1st Deck Outrage Dash Gallery (OCG) *DMD-10 1st Deck Oracle Dash Gallery (OCG) *DMD-11 Forbidden Transform Deck: The Book of Outrage Gallery (OCG) *DMD-12 Forbidden Transform Deck: The Book of Oracle Gallery (OCG) *DMD-13 Super Deck MAX: Katsuking and Treasures of Legend Gallery (OCG) *DMD-14 Super Deck Omega: Treasures of Pure Wicked God and Izumo's Counterattack Gallery (OCG) Dragon Saga *DMD-15 Beginning Dragon Deck: Battle Passion Dragon Gallery (OCG) *DMD-16 Beginning Dragon Deck: Heavenly Justice Dragon Gallery (OCG) *DMD-17 Beginning Dragon Deck: Crystal Memory Dragon Gallery (OCG) *DMD-18 Super Victory Deck: Blaze Up Dragon Sword Gaial Gallery (OCG) *DMD-19 Super Victory Deck: Annihilation Dragon Sword Diabolos Gallery (OCG) *DMD-20 Super Victory Deck: Victorious Rising Dragon Sword Gaiohburn Gallery (OCG) Revolution *DMD-21 Due-ma Start Deck: Invincible Fire Civilization Gallery (OCG) *DMD-22 Due-ma Start Deck: Destroyer Darkness Civilization Gallery (OCG) *DMD-23 Due-ma Start Deck: Miracle Bringer Light Civilization Gallery (OCG) *DMD-24 Masters Chronicle Deck: Bolmeteus Returns Gallery (OCG) *DMD-25 Masters Chronicle Deck: Romanov Rises from Purgatory Gallery (OCG) *DMD-26 Masters Chronicle Deck: Survivor Evo-Theory α to Ω Gallery (OCG) *DMD-27 Custom Transformation Deck Revolution vs. Invasion: Explosive Passion Fire Civilization Gallery (OCG) *DMD-28 Custom Transformation Deck Revolution vs. Invasion: Dragonic Polaris Light Civilization Gallery (OCG) DMSD Sets Duel Masters *DMSD-01 Joe's Jokers Gallery (OCG) *DMSD-02 Kira's Labyrinth Gallery (OCG) *DMSD-03 Boltz's Bad Action Dynamite Gallery (OCG) Twinpact Series *DMSD-04 Jokers Bullets Explosion Start Deck Gallery (OCG) *DMSD-05 Ou Kabuto Mach Explosion Start Deck Gallery (OCG) *DMSD-06 Dolszak Moonless Explosion Start Deck Gallery (OCG) *DMSD-07 Messiah Calibur Z-Explosion Start Deck Gallery (OCG) Gacharange Series *DMSD-08 Super GR Start Deck: Joe's GachaMecha Wonderfoo Gallery (OCG) *DMSD-09 Super GR Start Deck: Cap's Orega-Ora Delete Gallery (OCG) *DMSD-10 Super GR Start Deck: Kira's Ghiramillion Galaxy Gallery (OCG) *DMSD-11 Super GR Start Deck: Cap's WAVE Gacha Paradise Gallery (OCG) *DMSD-12 Super GR Start Deck: Zero's Orega Moonless Sin Gallery (OCG) *DMSD-13 Super GR Mega Start Deck: Joe's Super Jokers Tornado Gallery (OCG) DMBD Sets Duel Masters *DMBD-01 Chronicle Legacy Deck: Alcadeias Requiem Gallery (OCG) *DMBD-02 Chronicle Legacy Deck: Storm Rising!! Dolge's Ninja Art Gallery (OCG) *DMBD-03 Mega-loaded Premium 7 Decks: Come Together!! Blazing J.O.E-kers Gallery (OCG) *DMBD-04 Mega-loaded Premium 7 Decks: Justice Spark!! DG On! Gallery (OCG) Twinpact Series *DMBD-05 Chronicle Legacy Deck 2018: Ultimate Balga Dragoncadia Gallery (OCG) *DMBD-06 Chronicle Legacy Deck 2018: Divine Temple of the Zenith Gallery (OCG) *DMBD-07 Behold!! Twin Hero Deck 80: Jokers Deluxe VS Calibur Saga Gallery (OCG) *DMBD-08 Behold!! Twin Hero Deck 80: Final Hazard VS Moonless Moon Gallery (OCG) Gacharange Series *DMBD-09 Ultimate Chronicle Deck 2019: Gachinko! Kaiser Blade Oga Gallery (OCG) *DMBD-10 Ultimate Chronicle Deck 2019: SSS! Invasion Dead Disaster Gallery (OCG) *DMBD-11 Gachi Yaba 4! Infinite Modifier Deck Set DX!! Joe's BigBang GR Gallery (OCG) *DMBD-12 Gachi Yaba 4! Infinite Modifier Deck Set DX!! Zeero's Dragon Aura Gallery (OCG) DMX Packs Episode 1 *DMX-01 King of Duel Road: Strong 7 Gallery (OCG) *DMX-02 Deck Builder DX: Hunter Edition Gallery (OCG) *DMX-03 Deck Builder DX: Alien Edition Gallery (OCG) *DMX-04 Full Foil Pack: Revival Hero - The Hunter Gallery (OCG) *DMX-05 Full Foil Pack: Revival Hero - The Alien Gallery (OCG) *DMX-06 Battle Royale! Heroes Victory Booster: Burning Gutsy Epic Battle Gallery (OCG) *DMX-07 Battle Royale! Heroes Victory Booster: Roar of the Wild Battle Gallery (OCG) *DMX-08 Burn up to the Max! BEST Competition Gallery (OCG) Episode 2 *DMX-09 Deck Builder Ogre Deluxe: Gamba! Katta Saga Gallery (OCG) *DMX-10 Deck Builder Ogre Deluxe: Kirari! Leo Saga Gallery (OCG) *DMX-11 Great Decisive Battle: Allstar 12 Gallery (OCG) *DMX-12 Black Box Pack Gallery (OCG) *DMX-13 White Zenith Pack Gallery (OCG) Episode 3 *DMX-14 Strongest Strategy: Perfect 12 Gallery (OCG) *DMX-15 Full Foil VS Pack: Virtueless Royal Gallery (OCG) Dragon Saga *DMX-16 The Great Royal Strategies: Fantasista 12 Gallery (OCG) *DMX-17 Dragon Souls Festival Gallery (OCG) *DMX-18 Triple Shifter! Dragsolution Allstars Gallery (OCG) *DMX-19 Super Rare 100% Pack Gallery (OCG) Revolution *DMX-20 Deck Ultimate Perfection!! Due-Max 160 ~Revolution & Invasion~ Gallery (OCG) *DMX-21 Masters Chronicle Pack: Comic of Heroes Gallery (OCG) *DMX-22 Super Black Box Pack Gallery (OCG) Revolution Final *DMX-23 Mystery Teach: Deck Level MAX Pack Gallery (OCG) *DMX-24 Shine! Duedemy Prize Pack Gallery (OCG) *DMX-25 Final Memorial Pack ~E1, E2, E3 edition~ Gallery (OCG) *DMX-26 Final Memorial Pack ~DS, Rev, RevF edition~ Gallery (OCG) DMEX Packs Duel Masters *DMEX-01 Duel Masters: Golden Best Gallery (OCG) Twinpact Series *DMEX-02 Duema Quest Pack ~The Top 12 Legendary Strategies~ Gallery (OCG) *DMEX-03 Peri!!! Specialness Overloaded Mystery Pack Gallery (OCG) *DMEX-04 Dreams Come True!! Twinpact Uber No.1 Pack!! Gallery (OCG) Gacharange Series *DMEX-05 100% New Zone! Super GR Pack 100 Gallery (OCG) *DMEX-06 The Super King!! DueKing Pack Gallery (OCG) *DMEX-07 Hissatsu!! Maximum the Master Pack *DMEX-08 Mysterious Black Box Pack Promotional *Japanese Promotional Cards Gallery (Year 1-5) *Japanese Promotional Cards Gallery (Year 6-10) *Japanese Promotional Cards Gallery (Year 11-15) *Japanese Promotional Cards Gallery (Year 16-20) AgeAge Pack *AgeAge Against Pack Gallery (OCG) *AgeAge Beat Pack Gallery (OCG) *AgeAge Climax Pack Gallery (OCG) Atsumero!! Pack *Atsumero!! 6 Pack: Volume 1 Gallery (OCG) *Atsumero!! 6 Pack: Volume 2 Gallery (OCG) *Atsumero!! 6 Pack: Volume 3 Gallery (OCG) *Atsumero!! 6 Pack: Volume 4 Gallery (OCG) Conquering All Challenges *Conquering All Challenges: Volume 1 Gallery (OCG) *Conquering All Challenges: Volume 2 Gallery (OCG) *Conquering All Challenges: Volume 3 Gallery (OCG) *Conquering All Challenges: Volume 4 Gallery (OCG) Good Luck Victory Pack *Good Luck Victory Pack: Volume 1 Gallery (OCG) *Good Luck Victory Pack: Volume 2 Gallery (OCG) *Good Luck Victory Pack: Volume 3 Gallery (OCG) *Good Luck Victory Pack: Volume 4 Gallery (OCG) Happy 6 Pack *Happy 6 Pack: Volume 1 Gallery (OCG) *Happy 6 Pack: Volume 2 Gallery (OCG) *Happy 6 Pack: Volume 3 Gallery (OCG) *Happy 6 Pack: Volume 4 Gallery (OCG) *Happy 6 Pack: Volume 5 Gallery (OCG) Grab It 6 Pack *Grab It 6 Pack: Volume 1 Gallery (OCG) *Grab It 6 Pack: Volume 2 Gallery (OCG) *Grab It 6 Pack: Volume 3 Gallery (OCG) *Grab It 6 Pack: Volume 4 Gallery (OCG) Golden Pack *Golden Pack Gallery (OCG) *Golden Pack: Volume 2 Gallery (OCG) Grab It and Exchange!! Rare Killers Pack *Grab It and Exchange!! Rare Killers Pack: Volume 1 Gallery (OCG) *Grab It and Exchange!! Rare Killers Pack: Volume 2 Gallery (OCG) *Grab It and Exchange!! Rare Killers Pack: Volume 3 Gallery (OCG) Other *Jumbo Cards Collection Gallery *Treasure Pack Victory!! Gallery (OCG) *Denny's Pack Gallery (OCG) Category:OCG Card Set Galleries